kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross Talks
thumb|right Cross Talks Kormoran folk & rock with Sylvester Opus 9313 1930 - 1987 A''' 01. '''Forest fire (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 02. Highwayman (P. Danĕk, S. Jenei – A. Horváth) 03. Love is all (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 04. Cross talks (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 05. Going home (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 06. Who Knows who is right (J. Kovář, J. Margit – A. Horváth) B''' 07. '''Take a giant step (M. Žbirka – A. Boden) 08. Keep on dreaming (J. Margit, D. Štefka – A. Horváth) 09. Lines in my old book (V. Patejdl, G. Koltay – A. Horváth) 10. Baby bride (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 11. I swear she bleeds (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) 12. Good morning (S. Jenei, G. Koltay, J. Margit – A. Horváth) The Kormoran Band: Szilveszter Jenei – solo vocal (A 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, B 1, 2, 4, 6), background vocal, guitars, percussion Gergely Koltay – oboe – like swan, flute, recorder, blockflute, bagpipe Jozsef Margit – solo vocal (A 2, 4, 5, B 3, 5), background vocal, bass guitar Péter Gál – fiddle Gábor Német – drums Guest musician: Gábor Lippényi – keyboard instruments, computer programs V roku 1976 založil Gergely Koltay vlastnú skupinu KORMORÁN. Bolt o jeden z mnohých pokusov vytvorif „čosi”, čby malo vlastný štýl, tvár, osobitosf i pritfažlivosf, slovom čosi, čo by mohlo zaujaf publikum. Koltay bol síce vyzbrojený značnými profesionálnymi skúsenosfami, talentom i ciel’avedomosfou, ale inak musel s Kormoránom začínaf úplne od piky – tak ako každá nová formácia. Kormorán mal však šfastie a rýchlo sa presadil na koncertných pódiách: do roku 1979 vystupoval v 25. divadle v Budapešti, ktoré sa na tri roky stalo jeho domovskou scénou. Za ten čas skupina stihla realizovaf prvé nahtávky a absolvovaf niekol’ko vystupení. Úspech u publika jej dodal odvahu, postupne sa osamostatňovala a v prves polovici osemdesiatych rokov, už ako špičkový profesionalny súbor, rozvinula bohatú koncertnú a študiovú činnosf. Vydala štyri dlhohrajúce platne v Mad’arsku a jednu v Holandsku, vystupovala v deviatich eutópskych a dvoch latinskoamerických krajinách a v roku 1986 absolvovala úspešné turné s legendárnym Johnom Mayallom po Mad’arsku. Skupina sa presadila predovšetkým vd’aka vlastným interpretačným kvalitám, ale ajvd’akanetradičnej hudobnoštýlovej orientácij. Vo svojom prejave totiž spája pestrú zvukovo-melodickú zmes prvkov l’udovej hudby rôznych európskych oblastí so súčasným rockovým výrazom, podopretým charakteristickou rockovou inštrumentáciou. Follórny melodický kolorit je umocnený využitím typických akustických nástrojov (citara, husle, šalmaj, pastierske, píšfaly a podobne) is strofickou štruktúrou väčšiny skladieb, podobnou častému formoému usporiadaniu l’udovej piesne; no zvuk, výraz a interpretačné cítenie skupiny majú tradičnú dravosf mad’arského rocku. Kormorán si toutu neobvyklou syntézou relatívne vzdialených prvkov vytvoril vlastný štýl, náznakovo priponína napríklad slávnu britskú skupinu Jethro Tull. Hodobnému zameraniu skupiny zodpovedá aj názov jej prvej dlhohrajúcej platne, ktorá vychádza vo vydavatel’stve OPUS, z informatky „vypožičaný” termin cross talks – presluchy, v našom prípade hudobné „presluchy” medzi dvoma oddelenými hudobnými kultúrami. Mimochodom, tento titul je už štvrtou platňou vo vydavatel’stve OPUS, na ktorej má podiel „duchovný otec” a umelecký hnacý motor skupiny Kormorán, spevák, skladatel’ a gitarista Szilveszter Jenei. Veríme, že osobitý rock v dokonalom interpretačnom predvedení poteší aj našisch priaznivcov hodnotnej a kultivovanej populárnej hudby. In 1976, Gergely koltay founded his own formation THE KORMORAN. As other young talented musicians, he dreamed of a group that would produce music of its own style, with characteristic, attractive sound appealing to the audience. Koltay was experienced, gifted and purposeful enough to become a leader of a successful rock group, nevertheless he had to star with his Kormoran from the very beginning – as each of new formations must. The Kormoran was born, however, under the lucky star. It became well-known very quickly: up to 1979 it was giving performances on the boards of the Twenty-fifth Theatre in Budapest, its home stage for three years. During them, the group realized its first recordings and performed abroad. Being encouraged by succes with the audience, The Kormoran was gaining, step by step, artistic independence and since the first half of the eighties it has been considered the top professional formation.